


Lockdown

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.  Power’s out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #10 "in the darkness"

“So,” said Jack, and Sam could just _see_ the look on his face, even if she couldn’t actually see him. “Power’s out.”

“Yes, I’d kind of figured that,” she said, tersely.

There was the sound of something shifting from the other side of her pitch-dark office. “Even the backup generators.”

“Yep.”

“Completely out. And everything’s gone into lockdown.”

Sam let out the sigh she’d been suppressing. “Yes, it has, exactly the way the protocol was designed.”

“So, it was a success.”

“The lockdown, yes. The power outage… not so much.”

“Still,” Jack said. “Fifty percent, that’s not bad for a first try.”

“Only because, by our usual standard, anything where the base is still intact qualifies as ‘not bad’,” Sam pointed out.

“True,” he allowed. “Boy, I’d hate to be the general in charge of this whole mess.”

“Jack…”

“Especially if her distractingly handsome husband had shown up to take her out to dinner.”

“ _Jack_ …”

“Don’t worry about it, Carter. Your science geeks will get the power back on, even if it’ll take them a little longer without your genius, and they will write up a nice report for you to read tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep.”

She sighed again, but she was smiling. “Anyone ever tell you that you have really good ideas sometimes?”

“I have never heard that before,” Jack assured her. “But I’ve got another one, if you think you can make it over here without getting yourself hurt. Because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t manage it.”

Sam hit her shin on the corner of her desk as she came around it, but the detours Jack took on his way to kissing it better were more than enough to make up for it.

THE END


End file.
